Forgotten Temple (lvl 60 - 83)
When and Where? There are two high level Forgotten temples per day: 20:00 GMT+0 and 01:00 GMT+0 (perhaps add a table of times in popular countries here) To enter the event you must speak to NPC (Priest) Iris at the very back of moradon (see number 1. on Moradon Map ). Only 32 players are allowed to enter the temple on each server so only the 32 players who click the fastest after the temple opens will be accepted. There is an announcement (in the form of banner text at the top of your screen) 5 minutes before temple begins so that you have time to reach the NPC. IMPORTANT: You must have 100,000 coins in your inventory or you will not be able to enter! IMPORTANT: '''While in the temple do not press the town button or type /town as this will move you directly to the moradon tp gates and you will not be able to re-enter the event. What to Expect If you are one of the lucky ones to get inside the temple you will have a few minutes to get into a party with other players. it is a good idea to open seeking party so players will know that you don't have a group. After a few minutes monsters will begin to spawn in waves (see bottom of this page). If you survive all of the waves of monster spawns and kill the boss type monster (Volcanic Rock) you will recieve a valuable Blue Treasure Chest . Hints Tips and Stratagies If the temple is not completed in the allotted time (~30 mins) no one recieves a reward. With this in mind it is important for all players to help where they can. Without a party it can be difficult for players in the 60's and low 70's to survive especially without a party but as long as you are attacking and not a.f.k most groups will add you. Keeping the monster spawns down is important as the will spawn based on time and not based on if the last wave is dead or not (in other words; if you don't kill fast enough they will build up). '''IMPORTANT: Volcanic Rock (VR) has two modes of attack: a relitively low damage mele attack that he uses at close range and a very High damage (~4,000) aoe nova attack that he uses at range. To stop him using this devastating nova it is important that a strong player engages Volcanic Rock (VR) as soon as possible after he spawns. This player will take the agro of VR to stop him novaing while the other players clear the lesser monsters that spawned. Once all the "trash" monsters are clear all able players should engage VR to kill him. IMPORTANT: Even if VR is being tanked by a mele group it is important not to use ranged attacks or he is likely to nova. Additionally it is important that once you engage with VR that you don't run from him as this may risk him novaing. List of monsters in order of Spawning #Pooka #Lard Orc #Orc Bowman #Baron #Death Knight #Cardinal #Tyon #Ash Knight #Harunga #Troll Beserker #Lamia #Uruk Hai #Dragontooth Skeleton #Uruk Blade #Wraith #Garuna #Crimson Wing #Troll (boosted stats) #Lamiros #Blood Seeker #Orc Sniper #Harunga #Deruvish #Bugbear #Harpy #Sheriff #Dragontooth Skeleton #Lamentation #Apostle #Lich #Hobgoblin #Uruk Tron #Scholar #Burning Skeleton #Deruvish #Lamia #Stone Golem #Raven Harpy #Grell #Mastodon #Darkstone #Goblin Bouncer #Troll #Tyon #Manticore! (strong poison attacks, caution advised) #Beast #Fallen AngelsCentaurs! (ranged parasite like attack, caution advised) #Harpy #Stone Golems #Harunga Warrior #Reaper #Giant Golem #Troll Warrior #Dark Mare #'Volcanic Rock!!' Category:Events